


Baby Rogers

by BleedingInkBeatingHeart



Series: The Sarah Kate Rogers Universe [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Insemination, Comic Book Science, F/M, Genius Tony Stark, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Kid Tony Stark, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Maria and Howard had a hard time getting Tony, Mentions of miscarriage, Mentions of still born babies, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Steve Rogers has a kid, Steve Rogers's Daughter, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInkBeatingHeart/pseuds/BleedingInkBeatingHeart
Summary: In one universe, everything was normal on that particular base. Nothing disrupted anything, and so the Starks had a normal day. Then their son was born, and they drifted away from the Carter-Sousas.In this one, a crazy happenstance lead to something, or someone, that changed all of their lives.
Relationships: Daniel Sousa & Howard Stark, Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Sarah Kate Rogers Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097291
Kudos: 20





	Baby Rogers

It started with a call from Phillips early in the morning. The call led to Jarvis speeding across the city while Howard called Peggy and Dan. They showed up three hours later with cranky children by the hand. Maria called the kids upstairs in order read them a story before they went back to bed. Jarvis returned with a paper bag containing a thermos before rushing to check on Maria.

Howard had spent three hours brain storming. He couldn’t think of another plan. The only other option led to the sample not being viable anymore. So he told his two friends exactly what he was thinking and what was in the thermos.

Daniel Carter-Sousa stared at Howard as the man put the thermos on the counter. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. They wanted to inseminate a woman, so that she could bare Captain America’s child or children. It was insane! A rudimentary science, at this point, in which the woman would have the semen injected into her after being monitored by Howard’s medical team for a full month… Who would possibly volunteer for this procedure?!

He turned to look at his wife. She seemed to be as shocked as he was.

“And who could possibly be the carrier of Steve’s child, Howard?! Have you lost your bloody mind?!” She stood up and put her hands on her hips. “Not only would we be sentencing some poor woman to being poked and prodded for an entire pregnancy, but this is invasive and, quite frankly, I’m disgusted you even considered—“

“The vault lost power!” Howard interrupted. “The sample was supposed to be saved just in case we ever found him. I’m still looking, but I’m not anywhere close and I can’t just keep this in my fridge. Maria would not be happy with me, and she’s already not happy that I’ve declared that we would have no more kids after this one. Antoinette will be the only one.”

“Or Anthony,” Daniel added with a smirk. “It could be a boy.”

Howard rolled his eyes. “Right, or Anthony…”

Peggy raised an eyebrow. “You’re really going to just-“

“Yes! Peggy,” The millionaire sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “It’s taken so much for us just to conceive this child. It’s a miracle, really. After the fifth miscarriage, we were just going to adopt. Thank God this pregnancy has been a breeze in comparison to the last one.” Really, five miscarriages and two still births had been too much, especially with the papers claiming that it was because Maria’s hips were so small that they had to be crushing any baby the woman conceived. It was despicable, and the last place tosay something like that was sued for defamation.

Daniel cleared his throat. “Back to the matter at hand, how did the vault lose power?”

“I don’t know. I got a message from Phillips saying that the building it was in had been compromised, and Jarvis picked it up and brought it back to me… I’ve been looking at potential candidates, but, uh…”

Peggy narrowed her eyes. “What?”

“Well…”

“Howard,” She lifted a finger at him in warning.

“I think it should be you.”

“Now, hold on a minute!” Dan snapped. “You want my wife to-“

“Look, it’s not like that, Dan.” Howard raised his hands up. “I just… Cap is already gonna have a hard time adjusting whenever we find him if he’s still alive. He’s gonna have to meet new people and learn new technology. Wouldn’t it be great if he just had one good thing happen after all that war? A kid would be nice. It would help him move forward, and, if he’s dead or we never find him, then it’s for us to remember him by. Not to mention, if it’s you, Cap will have a much easier time with this kid.”

Peggy bit her lip. “Howard, I’m too old.”

Dan closed his eyes. “No, you’re not, Peg…” He stared at her, love in his eyes. “I know you will make whatever decision you feel is best, and if you decide to do this, I will raise that child alongside ours as if he or she were my own.”

“Michael and Mary so much older though. Ten years is such a big age difference, and we were lucky to have had Mary when I was 39. To have a child now would be nearly impossible-“

“Not necessarily,” Howard interrupted. “Plenty of women have children when they’re older.”

“Name one.”

“My mom had me at 50.”

Peggy took a deep breath. “Howard…” She swallowed. “If I were to do this, I’d need you to promise me something.”

“Sure, anything.”

“This child doesn’t end up involved with SHIELD, and neither does yours.”

The man winced and looked at Daniel. The other man had his arms crossed, telling him that he wouldn’t budge on this either. “Fine… You’re right, and who knows? Maybe this kid will give us all some kind of closure or whatever.”

Peggy nodded. “Okay… When do we start?”

The answer was the following month. Michael and Mary ran around Stark Manor making Maria laugh and Edwin Jarvis run wild while Peggy went through all the tests in the lab. Daniel read through the research on Captain Rogers’ abilities and studied his picture as he wondered what their newest child would look like. Would they receive all those abilities? Or would they be cursed with all of the captain’s illnesses that the serum had managed to cure? Would they make it through the pregnancy? Would Peggy?

Ana Jarvis was a soothing balm to the man’s fierce anxiety. She stayed with Peggy during the tests and gave him an update whenever possible, and when it was finally over, his newly pregnant wife was simultaneously nervous and exasperated by the situation.

Howard insisted that they stay with them during the pregnancy, but Peggy refused, saying she couldn’t deal with Howard hovering over her the whole time.Edwin pointed out that his own child would be along soon, and it would probably be exhausting for Peggy to assist with the infant and keep a healthy pregnancy.

Three weeks later, Anthony Edward Stark was born, and Howard just fell in love with his son after holding him. He wanted to create a better world for his kid, a safer one. Maria had been thrilled to have a child of her own and declared that no one could possibly compare with her “dolce piccolo bambino”. Howard had laughed as Edwin took him and exclaimed the boy to be a spitting image of his father. Maria had rolled her eyes and jokingly complained about all the work she’d had to do to bring the kid into the world and he had the nerve to look just like his father.

Tony was walking by five months and talking by nine.

Baby Rogers was taking its sweet time, having already missed the due date.

Peggy was exhausted, but that was pregnancy. Michael and Mary understood that the new baby was to be their new sibling, but they also understood that their father would only be the baby’s father in name, not in blood. Fortunately, Peggy had explained the situation in such a way that Mary had already turned it into some fabulous romantic story about her mother giving a man who’d once loved her a final gift. Michael had just decided to ignore his sister and believe his father who had said that blood is not what makes a family… Technically, both children were right.

Sarah Kate Rogers was born at three in the morning. They didn’t make it to the hospital. Edwin Jarvis ended up delivering the baby girl in the back seat of the town car with Howard driving as fast as he could and Dan in the passenger seat, making sure the millionaire kept his eyes forward. She was blonde with Steve’s blue eyes, but they could already see that fire that was all Peggy Carter in the way the baby cried for her mother’s breast in the first few weeks. Apparently, she’d inherited some of her father’s strength and speed but mostly his mind. She was walking by nine months, and it only took her three more to figure out how to talk. They called her Katie more often than not. Sarah was only in tribute to her father’s mother, so none of them really felt right calling her that.

Katie joined Tony in his tutoring. They played together, learned together, and grew together. Howard cut down on his trips to look for Cap simply because he just had to see what his son was doing with his best friend. He bet Dan two thousand dollars that they’d end up dating. Peggy smacked him.

He spoiled his wife and loved his son the way he should have. He was right. Katie brought them closure. Peggy was more in love with Dan after the birth of Katie than she’d ever been their entire relationship, and it wasn’t because she was still clinging to Steve. It was because the man had supported her when she knew for a fact that many men would have abandoned her and taken their children with them. Daniel Sousa was the most amazing man she’d ever met, including Steve Rogers. He was the same man who hyphenated his own name and let her keep hers without any fuss, and now he was excited to raise this child who was his but not his with her as well.

Howard didn’t leave as often. He taught Tony and Katie about lab safety after Tony nearly burned himself on a welding torch. When Katie got interested, he let her draw his blood to analyze under microscopes. When Tony built his first circuit board at four, Howard was so proud that he told the world and then took his son to ice cream afterwards.

They all knew that Katie had changed their lives. They almost couldn’t imagine what they would have been if the vault hadn’t lost power and started thawing out that one sample from Steve Rogers.


End file.
